Frühstücksgeflüster
by BirdPower
Summary: Several oneshots and drabbles about drinks, food and/or breakfast. mostly just fluff and weird German humour, but also a bit of GerIta or Germancest...if you squint.
1. Guten Morgen, liebe Sorgen

The first nights staying over at his best friend's house, it was difficult for Feliciano to get the daily rhythm around there.  
His problems started with being someone who liked to sleep in...after he found out that Ludwig actually had a lock at both, the closet with cooking supplies and the fridge, he at least _tried_ to wake up on time to have breakfast together with the Beilschmidt family.  
But even bigger than this problem, was that Feliciano was very chatty and liked to talk to sort things out with words.  
To his surprise mornings in the Beilschmidt household how ever, even though both brother weren't exactly known for being very quiet, just one thing. Silent. Neither Gilbert nor Ludwig seemed to be able to talk until perhaps two or three hours after waking up. According to this they stood up pretty early to be ready to go when it was time to get to work.

The first day, or more correct the first day he was able to have breakfast with them because he woke up on time, when Feliciano shuffled, still a bit tired, into the kitchen and expected to find Ludwig there, he was a bit surprised to see Gilbert actually doing something useful.  
The Prussian was busy with making breakfast...more specifically coffee. When he heard the Italian enter, he answered the cheerful greeting with a big grin and a hard slap on his shoulder, so that Feliciano was almost feeling like crying already.  
Gilbert put a coffee in his hand and nudged him on a seat, then he continued to set the table in silence, not reacting to the friendly chatting of the young Italian any more.

Perhaps five minutes later Germany arrived following his three big dogs who were happily greeting the everyone present. His hair was still wet from showering and the bag of Brötchen in his hands made it possible to tell that he was outside to walk the dogs and get some food.  
He had a face that looked like he was about to kill the next person approaching him, but Feliciano was already used to this grumpy face and so he just started to chat with him, happy that he wasn't alone with that scary silent Prussian anymore.  
**Bad. Mistake. **  
Ludwig wasn't just grumpy as usual, he had a monstrously murderous mood and was not the slightest bit amused to be bombed with all the words and cheerfulness of his best friend.  
At least at this moment, Feliciano was about to cry out of fear.  
A firm fist digging in shoulder and probably leaving five finger print shapes bruises behind, made him freeze for a second just a moment before the first tear could fall. "Leave him alone. Don't you dare to make even one sound." Gilbert whispered soundless in his ear.  
The next moment the Prussian wetn past him to greet his baby brother with a slap on his shoulder and a coffee mug that was pushed in his hands.  
For a few seconds the brothers shared eye contact, then Gilbert ruffled his "little boy" through the hair, which was commented by a unfriendly "Hmpf" from Germany, the first sound that sounded a bit like human language this morning.  
The Brötchen were put into a basket and both sat at the kitchen table, to start breakfast.  
The dogs had calmed down in the meantime and went to their blanket in the kitchen corner to take a nap and wait for getting feed.

It wasn't until Ludwig left the building for work, that Gilbert started to talk with their Italian guest.  
"Isn't he cute?" the older man giggled winking in Felicianos direction...Actually, while Italy really liked Germany a lot, he couldn't quite understand, what should be cute about a tall, angry German acting like a zombie.  
"He still the same old morning grouch as he were when he was a tiny little child. Every time he's like this I feel like pinching his cheeks...I won't recommend that though...it's the best to just keep your head down until he's fully awake, believe me. " Gilbert grinned broadly and started to hum some marching song, while starting to wash the dishes.


	2. Special

Special

It was the first time Alfred actually saw Ludwig doing nothing useful at all.  
It was a sunny morning in the late forties of the twentieth century and while around him everyone tried to rebuild Europe, the German represented nothing and actually no-one really knew why he was still alive after the country he was representing collapsed.  
However, like Ludwig kept his brothers alive by the pure need to have the around it seemed to be like now his big brothers took care of him not vanishing.

Big brother Hesse was partly living under American protection, so when he heard that Ludwig came to stay therefor a couple of weeks, Alfred decided to keep an eye on both of them, so they wouldn't do something fishy.  
The house was heavily destroyed, so most of the time Hesse was busy with repairing, while Ludwig mostly just slept after he got a loud and strict lecture when he tried to help.  
Sometimes he limped through the living room, searching for this book or that picture, always whispering to himself, like an old man who didn't exactly know he was anymore.  
When Alfred called him "Germany" he didn't react.

Then, that special day we are talking about, he found the book he was obviously looking for for a long time. Alfred saw a such a beaming smile on the others face ever again.  
"Look." said Ludwig putting the book in his hands like a precious treasure full of gems and jewellery. „I should have done this...I forgot...Gilbert told me...but I didn't understand...". Fondly he stroked over the open pages while stammered, searching for the right words.  
"Sorry." muttered Alfred. Seeing Ludwig like this, it was impossible for him to understand that this person was able to do such terrible things in the not-so-far past. You would think that people who do such things would look like monsters, not so confusingly normal.  
"I don't understand German.- I can't read this."

„Handle nur nach derjenigen Maxime, durch die du zugleich wollen kannst, dass sie ein allgemeines Gesetz werde." Ludwig read and his voice sounded like that of a child declaiming a poem.  
"Act only on a maxime, which you would want to become an universal law." He tried to translate with the heavy German accent of his, then he added. "A law how everyone should act. Everyone should see their fellows human beings, the fellow countries and nations as well as themself as a purpose not a tool."  
He smiled and you couldn't only see the honest belief in this but also the fondness for the man who wrote these words.  
"He was Prussian." he said softly. "Gilbert read this to me when I was a child...back then, when I was just an ethnicity...like today."  
Alfred couldn't really agree with the text. If every country in this world would act like him, spending more and more money for weapons, to scare away others, invading countries as desired...it would be a terrible world in his opinion.  
It was a good thing that different countries were different. That France was French and England was English and Italy was Italian. He was pretty okay with being American, but that didn't mean that he actually wanted that everyone was and acted like him. Perhaps he was self-centered, but he wasn't that overly self-assertive, that he actually thought his way of acting should be the standard for everyone else.  
Also...if the other countries would spend a humongous amount of money for weapons like him, who would buy the goods so that he could buy and make more weapons of the money?  
However, he stayed quiet. It was good beginning that Ludwig was thinking about the coexistence with other countries. Alfred also had a pedagogical job to do in Europe. Ludwig was a man dedicated to act by following rules, so the best way, in Alfreds opinion, to "reprogram" Germany, was making him find rules that actually were neither self-destructive nor aggressive to the outside.  
"Karl Marx actually wanted something very similar. And even the Dekalog..." Ludwig couldn't explain what Karl Marx and the Tanach had to say about his situation, since Hesse were calling them for lunch.

"I've got something special for you. This will make you guys big and strong."  
"What the hell is this?!" exclaimed Alfred slightly scared looking on a big pale pink blob of "Food." Said Ludwig picking up his fork.  
"Fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, herring salad and cheese of a miner's cow." Hesse chirped and nipped from his apple wine.  
"He means goat's cheese." Ludwig explained between two bites obviously enjoying the meal.  
"how does it taste?" asked Hesse with a broad expecting grin on his face.  
Alfred tried not to look on his plate while eating and used the same trained expression, he had on his face when his big brother cooked something for him and wanted to know his opinion.  
"Special."


	3. Eat up!

Sometimes Ludwig questioned, why he did something like that to himself.  
Life was difficult enough, why was he always trying to make it even harder?  
Sometimes he envied his older brother for having no diplomatic skills and always saying what he had in his mind.  
Gilbert was sitting at the other side of the kitchen table, Schadenfreude glittering in his eyes, while Ludwig was poking sullenly in his food and wallowing in self-pity.  
„How long do you plan on not telling Feliciano, that his panetone has the taste and consistency of dried foam insulation spray, West?"


	4. The taste of love and masched potatoes

The first thing Ludwig ever felt in his life was hunger.  
He was so hungry.  
Even as a little child he knew that the people around him were dying.  
Noone of the countries knew that he even existed and so with every human knowing about him, who died... the boy seemed to fade away and started to feel more and more ghostlike.  
Probably he would've died before even becoming a real country, if it wasn't for a fine young man finding him in his hide-out under the stairs of the Holy Roman Empire.  
A certain tall, young nation with dirty blond hair and deep red eyes looked a bit surprised on the little toddler in the white dress before him.  
„psst...little one. Be quiet." was the only thing he said and he ruffled the boy's hair before he closed the door again.  
Later in the evening the boy heard someone discussing with his visitor infront of the door.  
„We have to put guards infront of them, so noone steals them. This is some very precious vegetable. You should inform the guards, Prussia."  
„Of course I will, my king. Anyone who tries to steal these potatoes shall be sentenced to death."  
„that's the spirit."  
the sounds of footsteps, then he heard a whisper. „I think it is okay to leave them unguarded over night... noone would try to steal potatoes during the night."

The moon was shining bright through the kitchen window, when Ludwig toddled to the kitchen to look for something he could eat.  
A plate of steaming mashed potatoes, with melting golden butter, a bit of salt and pepper was set on the floor right next to the garden door.  
Ludwig probably never ate anything so delicious.  
And he'll probably never eat anything as delicious as these mashed potatoes again.


	5. Pünktlichkeit

„Now that everyone finally arrived, let's begin our meeting, mes amis." Smiled France, who presided the conference of the united nations this time.  
Ludwig looked around, noticed the italian brothers, who came forty-nine minutes late, chatting about pasta, while Alfred,one hour seventeen minutes and thirty-three seconds late, was slurping noisily his strawberry milkshake, and gave up the last bit of hope, that this afternoon would have any productive results.  
Sometimes he almost envied Vash for not being a member of the UN, and so not having to waste nearly a whole day with waiting and useless chatting and nagging…okay, he liked to nag, but not if there was not the slightest bit of chance that his nagging can change the status quo.  
How he hated these meetings.  
Even if he tried to help solving problems, it was just annoying. Couldn't the other nations also try to end these stupid meeting or at least make them beneficial for everyone?  
Apropos end…Ludwig glanced inconspicuously on the display of his cellphone…according to the schedule in five minutes this conference should meet its end and they didn't even begin their discussion.  
He could yell to stop the quarrels between England and France …but it was too late and he really hated to change his own daily plan.  
But was is right to…even if he didn't respect the way a lot of other nations were representing themselves at the moment he still had to respect the institution, don't he?  
**„WEEEESSSSST!"**  
The door was opened with so much energy, that the knob collided with the wall and some grout rippled down on the carpet.  
„Don't you know, that we're in an important meeting." Austria also seemed to be pissed. Probably he saw the undemanded appearance of Gilbert as a good thing to get some steam of, now that he didn't have a piano on hand.  
„Should have ended right now."  
„No, the meeting ends in five minutes."  
„Kesesese! Fünf Minuten vor der Zeit sind des Preußen Pünktlichkeit!"  
Okay, It was the best to stop them before the situation would become more ugly. The last thing Ludwig needed, was his older brother to waste the conference hall  
He stood up, putting one hand on Gilberts shoulder and pulled him a backwards from the angry austrian away „Das kommt auf die Situation an. Was bringt dir ein Samenerguss, wenn er fünf Minuten vorher kommt?" he whispered in his brothers ear very quietly that noone, especially not Francis, could hear it.  
A bit louder he added „I know it's boring to wait, especially when there is so much else to do, but we have to stick with the rules and show respect to the United Nations, so please wait for the last…" A quick glance on his mobile phone again „...three minutes, okay?"  
He was a bit surprised that it really worked.  
Gilbert went outside.  
Ludwig felt kind of happy having expressed his annoyance according the lag of discipline of some certain other nations without yelling at them and having an excuse to leave the meeting punctually.  
Sometimes he really loved his brother, He thought after leaving the other nations behind and closing the door.  
A slight smile graced his face for a few second after finding his brother at the bar with two glasses of beer in front of him.

* * *

"Fünf Minuten vor der Zeit ist des Preußen Pünktlichkeit." -"five minute before is the punctuality of the prussian.". it's a german saying.  
Germanys answer is a bit saucy, he say "it depends on the situation. It's not that perfect to have a ejacualation five minutes before you should have one."


End file.
